Brelyna (Do'Urden)
Brelyna is a young female drow who wields Wild Magic in her sorcery and practices advanced combat techniques associated with Eldritch Knights. She is an atypical drow who has forsaken both the evil ways of her people and their home in the Underdark. Description Personality Melancholy with a touch of wonder and a dash of hatred. Appearance Dark Elf wif a ponytail Notable Companions/Items/Equipment * Z'ress ** +1 Rapier of Enigmium, its hilt in the shape of a Sparrow in flight and its pommel embedded with a shining garnet. * Cuvesta ** An Oathbow that can focus in on a sworn enemy of its wielder, producing truly terrifying results. * Suru Staff ** An arcane focus staff, a swirl of white and gold oak with the figure of a golden sparrow at its tip. * Mithril Chain Shirt ** Worn proudly, as mithril is a favorite material of the goddess Eilistraee. History Early Childhood/Pre-Campaign In the year 1468 DR, Brelyna was born in Menzoberranzan, a prominent city-state of the Underdark. Her mother and father unknown to her, she was taken in by priestesses of Arach-Tinilith due to her innate sensitivity to magic. After her early years at the Academy of Tier Breche which also included her magical studies at Sorcere and combat training in Melee-Magthere, she was given to the newly re-established House Do’Urden in 1484 DR, one of a number of noble Drow Houses. Dahlia Sin'felle, the Matron Mother of House Do'Urden as appointed by Quenthel Baenre, gave Brelyna the name Do'Urden as part of their efforts to promulgate the house's return. Though the Drow look down on and enslave other races, Brelyna’s obsessive studies and curiosity led to a greater exposure of other races and their cultures. She made a habit of sneaking into slave quarters to listen to stories of far off lands and the world above, especially from an older Gnome named Oruji. He referred to her as "little bird" since she was always excited to hear about the strange and wondrous creatures that lived under the sky. One figure in particular in the stories she was told peaked her interest, and she always sought to learn more about the drow "traitor," Drizzt Do'Urden. After repeatedly ignoring warnings from her house and other superiors, Brelyna was forbidden from speaking to or interacting with the slaves in Menzoberranzan. During one instance, however, Brelyna attempted to prevent Dahlia from punishing Oruji, who in turn intercepted violent magic aimed at Brelyna and died before her eyes. It was then that Brelyna first experienced the true extent of her ties to Wild Magic. In her misery, she let slip a surge that killed the guards that held her back and wounded Dahlia before losing consciousness. Rather than execute Brelyna or send her away, Quenthel sought to channel her latent abilities for the betterment of the house's purposes, namely conquering the Silver Marshes. She was frustrated by Brelyna's limited control over her magic, however. In the year 1491 DR, Brelyna was banished from her house and Menzoberranzan after more instances of insubordination and being caught with some records pertaining to Drizzt and his companions. This was the final straw for Quenthel. Before leaving, however, Brelyna attempted to free as many slaves as she could. Ultimately her plan failed, and she was ambushed shortly after escaping the estate. Brelyna was then whipped, branded, and sold to House Mizzrym. from an [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Out_of_the_Abyss Out of the Abyss campaign] She was transported to the prison Velkynvelve, a labor camp under the direction of Ilvara Mizzrym, the commander and priestess of Lolth. After the arduous month-long journey to the camp, she was forced to work under the careful watch of Quaggoths and Giant Spiders. Brelyna and a number of other prisoners managed to escape after a demon attack roughly 8 days into her imprisonment. Still being pursued by Ilvara and her guards, Brelyna and her companions made it to the town of Sloobludop, a port on the edge of the Darklake. After a terrible sacrifice from the local Kuo-toa, Demogorgon, the Prince of Demons, was summoned. In her terror and madness, a Wild Magic surge was unleashed and, affected by the large amounts of Faerzress in the Underdark, it teleported her to a land completely unknown to her... The Glory Frontier In a strange land called Teol, Brelyna appeared in a guild hall surrounded by a band of oddities. It took some time for Brelyna to adjust, especially considering her recent experiences, but it wasn't long before she joined the guild in finding Lorna Burrfoot, a member who had gone missing. Season 3 - The Winds of Spirit's Return events here RP/Spoilers hmmmm nope, there's a session or two coming for this section Relationships Friends Still new to the group and severely lacking in trust, Brelyna hesitates to name anyone friend, but she has certainly come to rely on the camaraderie that blossoms in life-or-death situations. She even notices herself missing some members of the guild at times. Family She has come to consider the Adventurer's Guild a sort of family -- one she hopes she'll never lose. Allies * The Adventurer's Guild * Jarlaxle Baenre * Anansi, The Storyweaver Enemies * Lolth, The Queen of Spiders * Quenthel Baenre * Dahlia Sin'felle * Ilvara Mizzrym * Boresh Vanquished Enemies * Sarith Kzekarit * Quentys * Pendergar Accomplishments * Coming back from the dead Trivia * Named after the Dark Elf Brelyna Maryon in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Sort of realized after the fact, but Brelyna's character was created with heavy inspiration drawn from Ciri in The Witcher series. * Brelyna's association with sparrows originally stems from a 1-off in-person session where she was gifted her arcane focus staff that has a golden sparrow on the top. Considering she would not have known what such an animal is, it was written into her backstory and developed from there. Featured RP List * "Wild and Out" - Deadeye Cassidy * "A History Lesson" - Deadeye Cassidy * "Tonight We Are Victorious!" - Rouge, Daervon, and Mouse * "Times, They Are A-Changeling" - Daervon, Rouge, Vixen, and Mouse * "Spiders and Cider" - Daervon * "Night and Day" - Gideon Valardon * "Cowboy Lessons" - Deadeye Cassidy * "The Best of Times, The Drowest of Times" - Talvyrae Lolthelyl * "Dancing with Darkness" - Mouse * "Glaring Daggers" - Daervon * "INKED Ira old enough for a tattoo??" - Hedwyn Blackwell, Ira, Daervon, and Mouse Category:Characters Category:Pc